Pharaoh's Feelings
by SeptimusMagistos
Summary: In his eighteenth year pharaoh Atem comes to realize that his childhood friend Mana is also something more. This causes him emotional turmoil. Vaseshipping.


_I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I only write fan fiction about it._

Sometime in his eighteenth year, a realization hit Atem like a young woman jumping into his arms.

The woman in question was Mana, one of his oldest childhood friends. For the longest time, that was all he thought of her. In the more recent years, there had been something else there too, but Atem could never figure out what it was. Now, in one shining moment, all of it coalesced into a single, clear picture. That was a relief.

Though perhaps this was not precisely the best moment to figure it out.

Mana's familiar full-body hug, surely a gesture of her childlike innocence, suddenly felt very different indeed. For the first time Atem's conscious attention was brought to a fact his subconscious had grasped a good, long while ago: that Mana's body had matured quite a bit since she first started her signature leaps. The person pressed against him so fully wasn't a little girl anymore-she was a woman. Suddenly the fact that her chest was pressed against his and his hands were holding her thighs, and her legs were wrapped around his waist–all of those things meant something very different.

So it was that for the first time in a very long time Mana's flying hug made Atem fall.

Following that revelation, Atem's relations with Mana got a lot more awkward.

The thing was, the two of them were _really_ close, and Mana's favorite greeting was not the only intimate contact between them. Not by far. Mana was his escape from the palace and retinue, and they still did all the things they'd done as children. They often swam in the Nile together (in an age long before bathing suits were first conceived of). Often, they played games which required them to be quite close to each other. The only blessing was that they no longer changed in front of each other as sometimes did as children; if for no other reason, then because the increased complexity of their garments made changing a difficult exercise, best handled in one's own rooms.

Unfortunately for Atem, Mana noticed his growing discomfort. Though plenty of other things escaped the young woman's attention, she was always the first to catch even the slightest shift in Atem's moods. She had not been his best friend for nothing.

"You've been acting so weird lately!" she nettled Atem one day, twinkles playing in her eyes.

"Yes, well…"

"Let me guess–affairs of state have you frazzled again?" happy for an excuse, Atem nodded, dooming himself to an even more complicated fate.

"Sounds like it's time for another trip, then!"

The declaration made Atem's blood run hot and cold at once. Mana was referring to a tradition they'd established shortly after his ascension onto the throne of Egypt. Whenever Atem grew weary of pressures of rulership, he would leave the kingdom to his advisors and ride out into the desert alone with Mana. Until recently he had found this the most relaxing thing he could imagine. When he was alone with Mana, he was not expected to be a great king. He did not have to make tough choices, or to show proper stature, or even consider anyone's arguments. He could simply do whatever he wanted, knowing that Mana would follow his whims happily, or else introduce her own.

Now, however, the thought of being all alone with Mana for days at a time was terrifying. With nothing to distract him from Mana, or her from him for that matter, he did not think he would be able to keep the new passion he felt towards her secret for very long. Especially not once the night came. After the sun set, the hot air of Egypt quickly turned frigid. Therefore, when the two of them were off on an excursion, they tended to sleep close to each other. _Very_ close. Sometimes they would wake up in each other's arms, having cuddled together for warmth. Atem doubted he could keep his secret if that happened.

"Sorry, Mana. I just don't have the time right now," he lied.

"That's okay. Just be sure to tell me the second you can carve out a few free days, right? I heard about the most beautiful valley…"

That night the pharaoh wondered whether he might simply tell Mana about his new feelings towards her. He tried picturing her reaction.

She would surely be distraught. She probably wouldn't hate him, but things would grow that much more awkward between them. Naturally, she wouldn't want to be so close to him, at least not physically. She certainly wouldn't jump into his arms anymore. They would remain friends, but their friendship would be damaged.

That did it then. He would tell her nothing.

However, as Atem drifted off to sleep, his subconscious offered him a different version of how things might go. In this vision Mana wasn't upset. Instead, she really looked quite happy. Enthusiastic, really. Licking her lips, Mana advanced. What happened next took full advantage of her legendary energy and flexibility.

Atem woke up with his resolve badly shaken.

Not that it mattered that much anyway. Now that Mana had it in her head to have a trip, there was little anyone could do to dissuade her, and trying to would only arouse greater suspicion. So he steeled himself as best he could for about a week before finally telling Mana that his urgent business was over. Within the hour, the two of them were riding out into the desert.

Riding with Mana was something Atem could still handle. If he did not look at her, he could just about persuade himself that she was still just his childhood friend, that she hadn't turned into a gorgeous, forbidden creature that haunted his dreams.

And when they arrived at their destination, it was just as beautiful as Mana claimed. A desert oasis in the form of a large lake surrounded by several smaller ponds. Though for miles around there was only desert, this place was a paradise filled with water and vegetation. A paradise Atem was now trapped in.

His trials started soon enough. Mana demanded that they go swimming. He hadn't tried to argue. Instead, he undressed quickly and dove into the waters of the lake without a pause.

Unfortunately, Mana seemed, for once, to be in no hurry. She undressed with methodical precision, slowly slipping out of her dress. Once she completed that act, she took a moment to spin around. Atem was trying not to stare and failing miserably.

Things didn't get easier after that, either. Very soon the almighty pharaoh of Egypt was silently thanking the water for being so cold.

A moment later the water turned on him as Mana started to shiver while trying to enter the lake. Her descent was painfully slow, and the shivering was _not_ helping. Finally, Atem decided to protect his own sanity by calling out.

"You're so slow today!"

The exclamation had the expected effect. Taking it as a personal challenge of sorts, Mana ran forward and dove into the water headfirst. She reemerged a second later, her teeth chattering.

The rest of the swim, at least, was tolerable. When actually in the water Mana was still attractive, but not precisely seductive. After a while, Atem actually found himself regressing to a more innocent time, happily engaging Mana in a splash-fight and races. And after the experience was over, Mana was eager to dry off and get back inside her clothes.

Unfortunately, a clothed Mana was not necessarily any less provocative. In his palace, Atem at least had plenty of distractions to keep him from giving Mana his unwanted attention. But now they were all alone, with darkness closing in. He couldn't help but stare at her skin, made a very pretty color by the fire. So much so that Mana couldn't help but notice.

"What?"

Atem knew he looked startled.

"You're staring. Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh, no. Your face is…fine."

"Hm. You're still acting weird. Which in itself is weird. Normally you'd be fine by now. Is there something besides government business that's bothering you?"

"No, no."

"Aw, come on. You know you can tell me. What's on your mind?" Mana's eyes showed concern.

"Nothing!"

"Well, all right."

"Besides you," Atem whispered under his breath.

Without warning, Mana's head whipped around.

"What _about_ me?"

"Huh?"

"You said I'm on your mind."

"I…but…how did you even hear that?!" Atem sounded almost accusing.

"My ears are _very good_. Now answer the question. What about me is making you act all weird?"

Atem hung his head. Just as he suspected, his charade failed to survive close contact with Mana. But he'd really thought he could at least make it through the night. Still, all he could do now was come clean.

"Everything."

"Wow. Thanks a lot," Mana frowned.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. It's just…this is…difficult."

Atem suddenly found his face being grabbed. Mana forcefully turned his head around until he was staring straight into her eyes.

"Just tell me. You _know_ you can tell me anything. I promise I won't think badly of you."

"All right. Just remember that promise in a moment. Mana, I…don't just think of you as a friend. You are more than that to me. You have been for a long time now, but I only realized it recently."

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"Mana, I think…I think I love you."

The girl made a strangled noise. Looking up in concern, Atem found that the girl didn't exactly seem melancholic at the revelation. In fact, her eyes shone. Her mouth was stretching into a smile.

Atem only had one thought: this seemed _very much_ like his dream.

A second later he found himself being bowled over.

"At last!" Mana cried.

Atem hugged her, finally allowing himself to revel in the contact that would have caused him agony only ten minutes ago. He simply lay there with Mana in his arms for a full five minutes before allowing her exclamation to enter his brain.

"At last?" he murmured.

"Mmm…what?" the girl looked up with some interest.

"You said 'at last,'" Atem reminded her.

"Well, yes. Do you think you're the only one whose feelings can change, huh? I've fallen for you a while back."

"But you did not say anything?"

"Well, of course not! No matter what _your_ reaction was, there would be problems if I were seen as trying to influence you to elevate my own position. So you _had_ to be the one to make the first move."

"So…what now?" Atem asked.

"Now? We sleep. As for tomorrow, I think it may be good if we cut this vacation short."

"Indeed," Atem smiled. "I think I have something to discuss with my court."

For the first time in a while, Atem's sleep was completely peaceful.

The next day Atem had assembled his closest advisors, who were much surprised by their pharaoh's swift return. Looking over them carefully, he shut his eyes and began to speak.

"It is written in the ancient scrolls that the pharaoh is both ruler and shepherd of the people. That his power is large as it needs to be. It is written that the pharaoh is the son of the gods and himself a god made flesh, that his right to rule is indisputable, and that his will is absolute. Is it not?"

The only possible response was agreement. Anything else risked breaking a tradition held since time immemorial.

"Very well. Then listen well, because my next words will come not as a boy you saw raised or as your friend, but as the Pharaoh of Egypt, and they will carry all the authority that title entails. I will allow no objections; no resistance. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Again, agreement was inevitable. The pharaoh's advisors suddenly felt very vulnerable. None knew the reason for Atem's sudden announcement.

"In accordance with your numerous requests, I have chosen my bride," ignoring the collective gasps, Atem forged on, knowing his next words would be the most important. "From all the women in Egypt, I have chosen the one I know and love best. Henceforth you shall honor Mana as your Queen."

There were shocked looks at this. But no objections. You did not talk back to the Incarnation of Divinity on the mortal plane. Not after being specifically ordered not to. When the pharaoh made a choice like this, there could be no resistance.

There was still no resistance a week later, when Atem and Mana stood before the cheering masses. The people of Egypt had gathered to celebrate the royal marriage, and the two of them stood on the ceremonial balcony to demonstrate themselves.

Atem and Mana turned to each other…

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…And kissed to the roar of the crowd.


End file.
